bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Tragolipus/Z Archiwum B - Sprawy niewyjaśnione
<>×<>×<> Uruchomienie archiwum <>×<>×<> <>×<>×<> STAN — gotowy (≥95%; aktualizacje w trakcie) <>×<>×<> center|500px <>×<>×<> Komentowanie — aktywowane <>×<>×<> Blog poświęcony sprawom, które nie zostały wyjaśnione po zakończeniu mangi Bleach. Uwagi Ostrzeżenie: Blog nie uwzględnia okresu 10 lat między finałową walką a epilogiem! Rozważane są jedynie sytuacje krótko po wojnie (maks. tydzień) oraz po minięciu 10 lat (aby była zgodność z mangą!) Rozważanie o możliwych wydarzeniach w czasie/po epilogu są dozwolone (chyba, że będzie databook, wtedy nie). Niedozwolona jest dyskusja o alternatywnych paringach! (żeby nie zaśmiecać) Historie Król Dusz i Yhwach right|250px *Czym tak naprawdę jest główny filar świ... uniwersum? *Jak to się stało, że został skrystalizowany w klejnot? *Cel podzielenia Króla na fragmenty: Lewa Ręka, Prawa Ręka i Serce. *Egzystencja innych części? (np. Nogi) *Motyw buntu syna wobec ojca? Początki Gotei 13 oraz Gwardii Królewskiej right|250px *Co było przed stworzeniem całej organizacji? *W jaki sposób Yamamoto został przywódcą Seireitei/Gotei? *Jak to się zaczęło w kwestii przydzielania zasłużonych członków Gotei do Gwardii? (Czy bardziej — Co było pierwsze: Gotei czy Gwardia?) *Możliwi pierwotni członkowie Gwardii od samego istnienia? **Ōetsu Nimaiya stworzył Zanpakutō (możliwy) **Ichibē Hyōsube wymyślił wszystkie nazwy (możliwy) **Senjumaru Shutara — dołączyła później **Tenjirō Kirinji — dołączył później **Kirio Hikifune — dołączyła później (jako ostatnia) *Członkowie Gwardii są wymieniani? Kwestia pierwszego pojedynku Yhwacha i Yamamoto right|175px *Szczegóły konsekwencji pojedynku Yhwacha z Yamamoto 1000 lat przed fabułą Bleacha. *Powód walki? *Wyjaśnienie powodu niezabicia Yhwacha przez Shinigami? *Możliwy powód hibernacji cesarza i stworzenia legendy o nim? Przeszłość Masaki i jej rodu right|200px *Skoro jej rodzice (jak i przodkowie) byli dawnym rodem Quincy, to co się z nimi stało? *Dawna przyjaźń wobec rodziny Ishida czy zbieg okoliczności? Isshin Shiba i kwestia rodu right|200px *Kūkaku, Ganju i Kaien - bratankowie czy siostrzeńcy? *Rola Isshina w rodzinie? (główna głowa czy poboczna) Shinigami Zanpakutō right|300px Niepokazane Shikai: *Tetsuzaemon Iba — najbardziej tajemnicze Shikai w całym Bleachu (a do tego Bankai, jeśli go ma) *Yoruichi Shihōin — kwestia posiadania Zanpakutō (ze względu na rodowód; choć jako dawna kapitan) *Nemu Kurotsuchi — raz pokazane (i to w formie obrazka) *Akon — brak informacji *Kiyone Kotetsu — brak informacji Niepokazane Bankai: right|200px|thumb|Ciekawe Shikai... A Bankai? *Sōsuke Aizen — kwestia posiadania Bankai (iluzja Kyōka Suigetsu?) *Isshin Kurosaki — krótki opis przeciwwskazań *Gwardia Królewska: **Kirio Hikifune (Shikai jak i Bankai) **Senjumaru Shutara (Shikai jak i Bankai) **Tenjirō Kirinji (tylko Bankai) **Ichibē Hyōsube (Bankai = Shinuchi) **Ōetsu Nimaiya (twórca — prawdopodobnie brak) *Jūshirō Ukitake — brak odniesień (kapitan) *Shinji Hirako — brak odniesień (kapitan) *Love Aikawa — brak odniesień (dawny kapitan) *Lisa Yadōmaru — brak odniesień (nowy kapitan) *Isane Kotetsu — brak odniesień (nowy kapitan) *Shūhei Hisagi — brak informacji (jedynie to, że prawie go opanował) Sekcja Kidō *Brak jakichkolwiek informacji o... czymkolwiek (organizacja, członkowie, system rang, itd.) *Obecni członkowie (wyświetlenie przynajmniej nazwisk) *Zostali tylko (chyba) raz pokazani (w filmie Bleach: Memories of Nobody) Status nieznany [[Plik:R558 zwierzęca postać Komamury.png|right|250px|thumb|''Who let the wolf out?]] *Sajin Komamura — ostatnio widziany jako wilk i... Co dalej? *Sōsuke Aizen — wchłonięty czy nie? (jest ponownie w Muken) *Kisuke Urahara — obecny status *Yoruichi i Yūshirō Shihōin — obecny ich stan zdrowia/egzystencji *Izuru Kira — przeżył czy istnieje jako "pół-zombi"? *Gwardia Królewska — generalny ich obecny status egzystencji *Yachiru Kusajishi — w sumie... Czy zniknęła na zawsze? (Zaraki stwierdził, że jej już nie ma) *Ryūnosuke Yuki i Shino Madarame — no właśnie... Gdzie ta dwójka się podziała?! (Trzynasty Oddział) *Isshin Kurosaki — obecny status (wnuk czeka przecież!!) Quincy Wandenreich — niedociągnięcia BG9 *Wyjaśnienie literki '''K' (choć zapewne to The Knowledge) *Jak zginął (od ostrza Haschwaltha czy przez Auswählen?) Shaz Domino right|200px *Pokazany w zasadzie raz (gdy pokonał Akona) *Jak zginął lub poległ ?(lub czy w ogóle zginął) *Dodatkowa zawartość (13 Blades): **Odnotowanie: po tym jak pokonał Akona, walczył następnie z Izuru Kirą, przez którego został pokonany (ale nie zabity) **Egzystencja — jak wydostał się od Gremmy'ego? **Dziwna literka w całości — Σ''' ('''Sigma) **Moc specjalna — prawdopodobnie natychmiastowe leczenie ran poprzez wchłanianie Reishi czyniąc go nieśmiertelnym Robert Accutrone *Wyjaśnienie literki N''' (tylko nie typu '''The Nothing XD) Candice Catnipp *Jak zginęła bądź poległa? (prawdopodobnie wykończona przez Liltotto Lamperd) Meninas McAllon *Jak zginęła bądź poległa? (prawdopodobnie wykończona przez Liltotto Lamperd) Quilge Opie *Przez kogo został wykończony? (choć chyba oczywiste, że to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) Lille Barro *Jak zginął bądź poległ? (przez Izuru Kirę czy przez Auswählen?) Nienazwana kobieta z Wandenreich *W rozdziale nr 544 została przestawiona kobieta z czarnymi oczami (rozmowa z Haschwalthem); co się z nią stało? Stosunek Yhwacha do Uryū right|250px *Wiedza Ishidy o nich (choć Uryū zawsze był tajemniczy) *Sposób kontaktowania się z Wandenreich (przed dołączeniem do nich) *Danie literki dosłownie wręcz dorównującej liderowi oraz mianowaniem go swoim następcą? (The Antithesis generalnie może zniwelować The Almighty oraz Auswählen) Ryūken Ishida *Jego ojciec, Sōken Ishida miał od dłuższego czasu dostęp do Reiōkyū czyli... Co tak naprawdę mógł tam robić? *''Status Ostatniego Quincy'' do Wandereich (czyli... Masło maślane — jak tytuł ma znaczenie/stosunek do grupki agresorów?) *Żywienie szacunku do Isshina (pomimo, że portal jest własnością Quincy; stary przyjaciel; w sumie to jest chyba wyjaśnione :P) *Jego obecny stan Arrancarzy right|250px *Losy Grimmjowa po walce z Askinem *Losy Tier Harribel (dłuuuuuugo nie pokazywana; w zasadzie tylko raz) **Dodatkowo los jej Fracción (ostatnio widziane w Hueco Mundo) *Rola Nelliel w walce (ostatnio widziana jak próbuje ratować Grimmjowa i Uraharę) *Obecny status "ożywionych" Arrancarów (Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Luppi Antenor, Cirucci Sanderwicci i Charlotte Chuhlhourne) Visoredzi *Ich Status po wojnie z Wandenreich (czyli, to tak naprawdę porabiali i czy w ogóle żyją) **Hiyori Sarugaki — żyje i ma się dobrze (nie może dorwać Kazuiego) Xcution right|250px *Trenowali dość hardo z Kūkaku (trójka, która umarła) tylko po to, żeby na momencik anulować roztrzaskanie Bankai Ichigo?! **A... Giriko Kutsuzawa to co tam robił ponadto...? *Ich status po wojnie ("martwi" + Riruka Dokugamine i Yukio Hans Vorarlberna) *Wyjaśnić z szczegółami, jakim cudem Kūgo Ginjō został Pierwszym Przedstawicielem Shinigami? (jedynie ogólnikowo) Dusze (Soul Society) *Czy klan Shiba w końcu spotkał swojego członka — Isshina? *Status Ganju po wojnie *Jak duże szkody zostały wyrządzone (ukazane, że duża ilość dusz została wyparowana) Ludzie (Karakura) *Bileciki do Soul Society dla Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano i Mizuiro Kojima (wykorzystane czy nie?) (możliwe, że nie) *Egzystencja ekipy Sklepiku Kapelusznika jak i właściciela *Karin ponoć coraz lepiej zaczyna wyczuwać dusze (Xcution Arc; medium), i co dalej z tym wątkiem? *Kon — obecny status paradowania po światach Inne Medallion Yhwacha right|250px *Dlaczego lider Wandenreich nie skorzystał ani razu z ukradzionego Bankai Yamamoto? (np. przy finałowej walce) **Brak możliwości opanowania tak wielkiej mocy? **Specyficzne właściwości Bankai? **Strach przed użyciem? *To chyba najbardziej niewykorzystany potencjał w mandze *Efekt Shin'eiyaku? Cel(e) ojców w Reiōkyū *Nie licząc danie Srebrnej Groty, to czemu teleportowali się do Siedziby Króla Dusz? *Możliwe inne wątki "odwiedzin"? Król Dusz *Skoro Yhwach został pokonany (i możliwe że zniszczony), to kto w takim razie jest tym "filarem Soul Society"? (Aizen?) Retsu Unohana i leczenie *Jak i kiedy Tenjirō Kirinji nauczył Unohanę technik leczących? Ciekawe wątki w epilogu (do dyskusji/rozmyślenia = sequel?) right|200px|thumb|Słodziak! *Jak duży jest potencjał syna Ichigo? (skoro sam nieświadomie wyeliminował pozostałą moc Yhwacha) *Motyw skrócenia włosów przez TatsukiAutor tego bloga wręcz UWIELBIA tą dziewczynę, więc można to uznać za lekki offtopic :) *Braku zmiany mieszkania rodzinki (wielorodzinna?) *Przyszła rywalizacja Ichiki z Kazuim? (odległa....) *Jak długo Renji i Rukia nie byli w Karakurze? (skoro Rukia była zaskoczona wzrostem Yuzu i Karin) *Powód tak długiego uwolnienia mocy Yhwacha? (pomimo, że została całkowicie usunięta) Odniesienia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach